Reign with Me
by Kasifya
Summary: Ever wondered what might have driven Android Seventeen to be willing to fuse with Hellfighter Seventeen, and be willing to kill his sister's husband? Here's my idea why... Bad summary... oh well, please r&r...


Reign with Me  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, GT etc. don't belong to me. Never did, never will.  
  
The forest was calm, light played gently through green leaves, making dappled designs on the mossy floor. Nestled near the base of one of the giant hardwoods stood a tiny cabin. A small form walked quietly away from the building several axes balanced in his arms. Moving slowly, the young man seemed to know where he was going, but he also looked completely uninterested in getting there.  
  
Reaching an area of the forest that was in the process of being timbered, the slender figure laid all but one axe in a neat pile on the ground. Walking to a tree that was marked for cutting, the lumberjack raised his axe to strike. He seemed oblivious to what was around him, completely focused on his task. Or on some inner turmoil.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pain. The knowledge that he was being taken over, absorbed. The understanding that he had miscalculated terribly. Jinzouningen Juunanagou, with his last conscious thoughts, had raged at himself for having been so stupidly arrogant. For not having listened to Juurokugou when he had said they should run. He had hated himself for giving that monster, Cell, the edge, the ability, the extra power to hurt his sister.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Straight black hair hung in his eyes; sweat made his shirt stick to his back. He wouldn't sweat under normal circumstances, but his rage needed release, and his attack on the tree in front of him, causing the axe blade to cut deep into the wood, obviously wasn't enough. So his body had begun to perspire in an attempt to release some of the heat.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
His first thought, when he woke up, was to find Juuhachigou. To find out what had happened to her. But doing that turned out to take longer than he thought it would (stopping once and a while to have fun, not withstanding). It took him four years to come to the conclusion that she must have been obliterated. But he couldn't understand how that could be true, he would know if she were dead. She was his twin.  
  
It took another year to realize there was one place he hadn't looked for her. With the Z-warriors. With Son Goku's friends.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Blue eyes narrowed in concentration, bandanna coming loose, he sent the axe crashing home. Unfortunately, the force of the blow tore the axe through the two and a half foot trunk of the tree. It also shattered the axe. With a growl of frustration he tossed the broken tool aside.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
He floated behind a cloud, eyes intent on the scene below. Juuhachigou sat on the beach at Kame House, watching a black haired man playing 'toss the ball' with a blonde baby. A blonde baby. Artificial human, with no memory of before he became cyborg he might be, but the importance of the child's hair color didn't escape him. The only female with the Z-warriors that had blonde hair was his sister. There were other women, of course, but Son Goku's mate had black hair. Also, the woman he had seen bellowing at the short saiyan -- his memory banks told him the man's name was Vegeta -- while he passed over the Casule Corp. building was definitely NOT blonde.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Stalking to where he had left the extra axes, the cyborg was about to pick one up when, wafting across the chords of his mind came a call. A call to forget everything, and become the most powerful fighter this world had ever seen.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Over the next few months he watched the little family as he drifted high above the earth, unnoticed. As time passed, a thought, which had been gnawing at him for years, came blazing to the front of his thoughts. What if Juuhachigou had made her own life? What if that life didn't include him?  
  
Now that distant twinge had become a terrible monster tearing at his belly. She had made her own life, and it was without him. Worse than that, she had made her life with that... that... Juunanagou couldn't even bare to finish the thought, it was too infuriating, too pathetic.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
'You will be invincible. You will be perfect. You will never be hampered by human emotions again. Ever.' The words whispered in his mind, a continual litany, goading him to come, to join forces with one of his caliber, to have fun again. No longer could he resign himself to simply sleeping and working, no longer able to sink into mindless oblivion, Juunanagou took to the skies. Looking for something to occupy his mind, some diversion from the growing wish to find out if the promised perfection was true. To see if he truly could be free from emotions.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
On the day Juuhachigou held a party for her daughter's second birthday, Juunanagou left. Simply flew away. His sister was happy. He tried to convince himself that was enough for him. If she was happy, he wouldn't interfere. He was a cyborg after all feelings weren't in his programming. He had no feelings of loss, or loneliness.  
  
At least that's what he told himself.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Flying over the city, Jinzouningen Juunanagou, laughed wildly at the sight of the traffic jam he had created. Drawing on his energy, he sent blasts racing toward the clogged vehicles, his jacket flapped in the wind of the power of the explosions. He felt exaltation fill him as he saw the pitiful humans run for cover.  
  
He was about to fly off in search of more amusement when he saw them. Juuhachigou, her husband and their daughter. He felt as if his stomach had dropped into the toes of his shoes. Loneliness, betrayal, loss. The hurt slammed in to him, battered him, and filled his mind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Every few years he flew by to see if she was okay. He made sure no one saw him, but he was there. He watched the tiny child grow, and watched Juuhachigou change, cut her hair, mature. When her daughter turned twenty Juunanagou no longer went near Kame House, or any of the other places the Z- warriors could be found. It was obvious his sister didn't need him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
No longer did he fight the whispered promises in his mind. That one moment of dehabilitating agony of mind had convinced him. He wanted, no, needed to be rid of all emotions. But first he had a little problem to take care of. A little black-haired problem. Then he would take over the world.  
  
With or without Jinzouningen Juuhachigou by his side, he would reign. 


End file.
